This invention relates to a novel process for making branched chain hydroxy-terminated aliphatic azido ether polymers and copolymers.
The branched chain hydroxy-terminated aliphatic azido ether polymers and copolymers are useful as binders in energetic formulations such as rocket and gun propellants, composite explosives and pyrotechnics to enhance the performance and stability and generally improve the physico-chemical properties. Such polyethers include glycidyl azide polymer (GAP) and copolymers based on GAP.